1. Field
An embodiment may relate to utilizing battery information to operate components of an electronic device.
2. Background
Power management techniques have been developed to enable users of mobile computing devices to operate using battery power for an extended period of time. However, techniques may be applied without much knowledge about a status of the battery power.